


deserving

by chankaii



Series: wu twins [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankaii/pseuds/chankaii
Summary: They love trying out new things.





	deserving

**Author's Note:**

> **warning: twincest!!**
> 
>  
> 
> unbetaed

Yifan received the first text with an image when he was at a meeting and yeah, that was literally not the best time to open his phone secretly and greeting by a photo of his twin fucking his boyfriend behind in a public restroom. And that was not the best time to get a boner, though. He still doesn't remember how he managed to run away without being caught with his huge bulge. He did remember, though, how he got off himself in the restroom of the company he's working. Staring at the photo he received as he tried to be quiet, jerking off to the image of them fucking. In the end of that day, he fucked Chanyeol hard and punched Kris on his balls, making him watch them fucking wildly without allowing him to touch Chanyeol because of the mess they created when he was working. He made sure the punishment was enough for them to not do that again when he's at the work.

However, the second text, this time with a short video clip, came when he was working, again. After two fucking days. Of course it wasn't best place to open the text up but Yifan didn't think they would do that again when he punished them well enough, so he opened carelessly and watched the video with a pale face. Watched Chanyeol sucking on Kris' hard dick and Kris caressing his hair softly, moaning with pleasure, telling how their boyfriend felt good right now and that Yifan should join them when he's not working. That they miss his presence. They sure were enjoying when Yifan wasn't around and Yifan was jealous. He was fucking jealous because he wanted to join them, not working his ass off.

The third text was, oh god, very inviting. Filthy. Stunning. A picture of Chanyeol's beautiful stretched hole, covered with Kris' thick load of cum. And the message was  _'kris fucked me so good & prepped me for you to fuck, baby come early i want UR cock'_. And it made Yifan feel hot. Feel hot enough to convince his boss that he was sick and it'd very nice to go home earlier than usual. Once he got the permission from his boss, he went to his car and started driving without losing any time. And, Yifan  _certainly_  wasn't lying when he said that he felt sick, though.

'Cause he feels so fucking hot. A rush of blood went right to his crotch as soon as he saw Chanyeol's dirty hole, inviting Yifan's thick cock to fill him. He'll make sure to use Chanyeol as a hole only. Because he deserves that. He deserves that kind of treatment for being a naughty boy. And there's Kris. That motherfucker. He doesn't know what he should do with him. If they weren't siblings, Yifan knows what to do. But Kris was his twin. At least he could punish him by not letting him join them while him and Chanyeol were fucking in front of him or by holding Kris' dick tightly to prevent him from coming. He sometimes punches his balls, though. Not too hard. Because they need his dick. Especially Chanyeol, he desperately needs Kris' dick. Some nights, when there's just him and Yifan, he would begin crying over how he misses Kris' dick and how much he loves his dick. Yifan never thought that (his boyfriend crying over someone's -his own twin's- dick) would make him feel good but whenever Chanyeol told him about how well he was fucked, Yifan's dick would start to harden.

That's why, he loves his new relationship. He loves them. He loves how much he enjoys sharing Chanyeol with his twin. He loves watching Chanyeol get fucked by his twin. He loves watching Chanyeol giving Kris a good blowjob or Kris licking Chanyeol's ass. He really loves watching Chanyeol getting fucked behind by Kris when he chokes on his cock, sucking him well. They've been doing good together, three of them. They've been really good.

But the two of them were so naughty these days, making troubles for Yifan, enjoying themselves when Yifan wasn't there. So they surely will be punished. Again. This time, however, their punishment will be bad enough for them to not even attempt.

"Hello, brother," Kris greets him as he opens the door, grinning widely. He is certainly aware of Yifan's not so small problem. He can clearly see Yifan's throbbing cock through his pants. "Someone needs a help, I guess."

"Where's Chanyeol?" Yifan enters the house in anger, starts undressing himself hurriedly. "Bedroom. We were waiting for you actually. You never disappoint me."

"I'm gonna make Chanyeol fuck your mouth." Yifan points him a finger menacingly as he walks to their bedroom. Kris laughs before he says, "You can fuck my mouth, though. I don't mind."

Yifan stops walking for a minute and turns his head to him, surprised what he just heard. They never talk about these things as if there was a invisible for them to not touching each other with other intentions. Because they never touch each other like they're with Chanyeol. They never kiss each other or any part of their body. They never whisper dirty things in each other's ears. Hell, they never make eye contact when they're fucking Chanyeol. Because there was no need. They never think there would be need for something different. Something filthy. They never  _thought_  each other like that. This is why Yifan was so surprised. Astonished.

But now Yifan is thinking. Yifan's thinking about fucking his twin's mouth and his now free dick twitching in front of Kris' eyes. Kris saw the twitch. Fuck. Kris smirks. Yifan twitches.

Kris knows.

"Fuck yourself," Yifan scoffs and commands his brain to not thinking. He doesn't want to and need to think. He shouldn't think. So he tries to forget such things and throws himself right beside Chanyeol. "Doll," he murmurs, nuzzles into his neck, letting Chanyeol wrap his hands around him and sit on his lap. Chanyeol smiles before he presses his lips to Yifan's own, greedily kissing him as he starts grinding his ass down on Yifan's hard cock. They immediately forget Kris and start making out, letting out lustily moans during their heated making out session. Yifan can feel the wetness of Chanyeol's hole. It was Kris' semen for sure. It was Kris' semen which wetting his own cock. "F-fuck..." he moans loudly as they break the fiery kiss.

He eventually does remember Kris when he looks over Chanyeol's head and makes an eye contact with his twin. His twin who's stroking his dick while he watches them. No, his twin who's stroking his dick while he watches him. He realizes, after all those times they've fucked Chanyeol together, Kris pays attention to him, too. He never realized this until now. And now, he doesn't know what to do with that fact.

"Kris, come, join us!" Chanyeol calls and Kris immediately comes to their bed, lies down next to Yifan, still stroking his dick softly. Yifan can't look into his eyes. Not when his twin strokes his dick while making an eye contact with him. Not when filthy thoughts coming in his mind. "We missed you, babe." Chanyeol adds with a small smile, soft fingertips trailing on his chest.

"You said you missed me yet enjoyed themselves when I'm absent." Yifan says mockingly, staring at them. Chanyeol giggles and jumps on his dick once, twice. Making Yifan desperate for a release. "We couldn't help... When we dreamt of you, we couldn't help fucking."

"Hmmm, you dreamt of me, huh? What was I doing? Tell me, baby." He wraps a hand around Chanyeol's hips, feeling excited. Chanyeol smirks as he shoots Kris a knowing look. "I can't tell you. Not now. You should kiss Kris first." He claps his hands.

"What?"

Yifan was shocked again. Second time that day. He's not sure if he heard Chanyeol right.

"I'm bored of being the center of your attentions. I just... I want you two to kiss. Is that too much?" he asks, looking kinda concerned about his demand. Meanwhile, Kris doesn't look so shocked as him. Like he expected this. Like he wants.

Like he's okay with Chanyeol's suggest.

"I-I don't know..." Yifan turns his head to look at Kris unsurely. And, Kris grins. "I don't mind." He said that second time in the day. He doesn't mind. He really doesn't mind kissing his own twin.

"Yifan?" Chanyeol looks at him expectantly. The other thing is Chanyeol doesn't mind them kissing, too. He asks for it, he demands. He wants to watch them. Kissing. Yifan can't believe it.

"I'm... Okay. Let's do this. Whatever you want."

Chanyeol claps his hands excitedly again and pulls away, making rooms for the twins to kiss easily. Yifan breathes heavily before he stands on his knees like Kris, crawling towards him on the sheets and meeting him halfway for the kiss. Kris presses their lips together without thinking, hands going around his neck to keep him close. They are so close that their cocks brush against each other. And fuck, both of them are hard.

The kiss is soft at first. Kris kisses him gently while Yifan's trying to get used to the new feeling, playing with his hair. Yifan could taste the Chanyeol's familiar cum from his mouth. And he could taste his twin. He tastes good, fuck, he knows how to use that fucking tongue of his. Kris deepens the kiss as Yifan wraps his around him tightly and let their dicks rubbing against each other. The kiss feels oddly nice. Kissing his twin feels nice. Yifan realizes that the things he never thought he would do it are worth it, though. For instance, he never thought kissing his twin, but now they're kissing and it makes him feel fucking good. Kris makes him feel good.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful..." Chanyeol moans loudly enough to being heard, jerking himself off while watching them with lust in his eyes. He keeps falling in love with them over and over again. He falls and falls and falls in love with Wu Twins.

Kris guides Yifan to lie down on the bed with him, climbing on top of him and continues kissing him deeply. He pushes his tongue into Yifan's mouth, tasting him, sucking his lower lip. Yifan puts his hands on Kris' hips and begins to press his crotch against his own, grinding slowly as he becomes a moaning mess. They're making the kiss as sloppy as possible, full of tongue and saliva. They could cum like this. I could cum like this, Yifan thinks. They could cum like this while Chanyeol watches them with a hand wrapped around his dick and the other fucking his ass. It's a beautiful view. Chanyeol would never forget this view. The ones he loves the most are making out right in front of him. God, this is surely a beautiful view.

"Play with his nipples, Kris, he likes that." says Chanyeol, smirking at them. With that, Kris' hands reach out and start playing with Yifan's sensitive nipples, pinching and stroking as Yifan moans into their open mouthed kiss. Yifan pushes his crotch into Kris' when a wave of pleasure hits his body, he's now leaking precum and wetting his twin's cock with his precum. Things get messier and hotter as they continue to grind against each other frantically. When they finally break the kiss, Yifan feels dizzy and he smiles like a idiot. "Fuck, that was hot." is the first thing he says, caressing his twin's swollen lips.

"Wait until I suck you off." Kris says with a smirk, winks at him as he clearly feels Yifan twitching under him. "Can't wait, baby brother."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. You two are really hot and I can't decide whether I should watch you fucking each other or take your cocks at once." Chanyeol comes back to them, whines as Kris starts to suck on Yifan's nipple, pinching the other teasingly. He loves his twin so much. He loves Chanyeol so much, too.

"Join us, babe." Yifan waves his hands, pats the empty spot next to them. Chanyeol crawls towards them hurriedly, brings their lips together while Kris is busy with sucking on Yifan's nipple. Kris slides himself down Yifan's body to let Chanyeol kiss Yifan's lips easily, accidentally rubbing his bare chest against Yifan's throbbing cock. He should take care of his twin's problem, though. He can't let his twin suffer like this.

"Suck him off, Kris." Chanyeol says as he breaks the kiss he shares with Yifan, nibs on his shoulder. Yifan's breath gets heavier as his twin slides and slides down his body until he's face to face with Yifan's gorgeous cock. He's looking at his twin's cock like it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Show him how well you suck. He deserves it, right?"

Yifan deserves it. Today, they're taking care of him only.

Kris delicately wraps his hands around Yifan's hard cock, gives a light jerk and slowly kisses the tip of his wet cock. Yifan moans loudly. And he almost screams when Kris puts his cock in his warm mouth, starts sucking on the tip of his twin's cock before taking all of it entirely at once. He tastes good so he wastes no time bobbing his head up and down like a greedy whore. "F-Fuck, Kris..." Yifan grabs his hair and presses his head down on his cock deeper, fucking into his mouth. Kris hollows his cheeks, taking him so good like a good slut he is, sucking him well. "You're really good at this."

"I told you," Chanyeol grins, pecks Yifan's lips. Hands going down to the both of his nipples, playing with them gently. "He's good at fucking, though."

"You naughty bitch," Yifan mutters under his breath, he's even unable to breath as Kris distracts him, deepthroating him successfully. "Sit on my face, I'm gonna eat you out."

"With pleasure," Chanyeol giggles and stands up, settles himself sitting over Yifan's face carefully. Yifan licks into his ass, tasting probably Kris' dried cum. "F-Feels good..." he manages to mumble, lips brushing against Chanyeol's needy clenching hole. Kris hums loudly, his saliva and Yifan's precum dripping down his chin, making a hot mess. Kris takes all of Yifan's cock in his mouth till the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat and makes him gag but he doesn't stop. He doesn't stop choking on Yifan's cock. Yifan doesn't let him, though, he fucks his now stretched mouth. And then, he starts fucking Chanyeol with his tongue. The pleasure is too much. They never did like this before. Either the twins would always give all of their attention to Chanyeol or Chanyeol would make them feel good at the same time. The twins never touched each other like that before.

But now, they cannot think anything except touching each other.

"O-Ohh, you fuck me so good with your tongue Yifan... I'd cum like this, u-untouched. W-With your holy tongue only." Chanyeol screams, grinding down Yifan's face, letting Yifan wet his ass with his saliva. He begins riding Yifan's face, hands pressed on the wall. He loves their new position. He loves trying new and different things with his boyfriends.

"Gonna cum," Yifan warns Kris who's very busy with bobbing his head up and down on his twin's cock. He enjoys having Yifan's cock in his mouth, filling him up so good, feeling heavy in his mouth. And he tastes nice. He could suck him until he can't feel anything. His jaw aches but it feels so fucking right.

"Cum in my mouth." Kris mumbles with his mouth still filled with Yifan's cock. With his statement, Yifan thrusts into his mouth. Hard and deep. His hard thrusts making Kris choke but Kris doesn't give up, tongue working all along his dick. When his hands begin massaging his balls, Yifan can't help coming with a loud moan. He cums deep down his throat and Kris swallows all of it without thinking, humming softly like he enjoys it. And yeah, he enjoys every bit of it. He doesn't pull Yifan's cock out of his mouth until it softens.

"So yummy," he finally pulls it out of his mouth and says, voice horse and eyes watery. Yifan's cum dripping down his chin, he looks fucking beautiful like that and Yifan wants to kiss him but he's busy with licking into Chanyeol's stretched ass.

"Come for us, babe." Kris comes to help Chanyeol get off as he grabs Chanyeol's untouched dick, stars jerking him off while he makes eye contact with his twin. His twin looking at him in the eyes, though, telling how much he felt good through his shining eyes. "Cum on my face. You two. I want you to cum on my face." Yifan says after he pulls away, staring at their dicks.

Kris and Chanyeol exchanged a grin before starting jerk themselves off. Their dicks directed right to Yifan's face. "Come for me." Yifan opens his mouth, waiting for their release. Chanyeol cums first, spilling over his hand and Yifan's face with a loud moan, grinding against Yifan's chest to chase his orgasm. Then, Kris follows after him and puts the tip of his cock closer to Yifan's mouth before spilling his cum on his face, smearing his cum all over his lips. Yifan swallows every drop of their cum, looking them in the eyes, and his twin helps him clean his face by putting his cum covered fingers into his mouth. Yifan sucks on his fingers delicately. Willingly. Putting a show for his twin and boyfriend.

"We were amazing!" Chanyeol tries to wrap his hands around them, hugging them tightly. He's proud of his boyfriends. They were so good. He'll give them a reward later when he's not tired. But now, he wants nothing but sleeping with them while they're hugging one another.

"That was amazing." The twins said at the same time and smile at each other. Yifan leans down to kiss him over Chanyeol's head, making out for a while until Chanyeol whines for attention. They laugh after breaking the messy kiss to pepper Chanyeol's face in kisses, intertwining their fingers. Damn. They feel so cozy.

They're stupidly in love. Happy and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> so let's say i'll never tired of writing wutwinsxyeol and i'm pretty sure everyone who has read this series so far knows i'm a sucker for them... honestly, at first i wasn't so sure of incest thing but since it's an au i thought maybe i could try it and yea i did THAT and maybe i liked it 'ㅅ'
> 
> lemme know what your thoughts are & you can give me new ideas too :3
> 
> LOVE YALL


End file.
